Mi hermano mayor
by Kei Katsuki
Summary: La confusión y el placer se apoderaron de él rápidamente mientras se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué mi hermano es tan cruel conmigo? / Horrible título. Escocia x Inglaterra. Shota. Regalo para mi cosplayer de Iggy más linda! :3


**Título**: Mi hermano mayor.

**Autor**: Kei Katsuki (aka Vaca estúpida)

**Palabras**: 3129

**Rate**: M

**Pairing**: Scotland x England /Escocia x Inglaterra

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, incesto, shota. Si no te gusta no leas. Si recibo un review diciendo "Enferma mental" te mandaré uno peor. Créeme.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya. Asímismo este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Por fans para fans yadda yadda.

**Resumen**: La confusión y el placer se apoderaron de él rápidamente mientras se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué mi hermano es tan cruel conmigo?

**Notas de la autora**: Mei. Me golpeaste con el guante blanco y te devolví el golpe aceptando el reto. Mi segundo fic shota con todo mi pornoso amor para ti, veiveh~ 3 Humedo, pegajoso y salado desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Asd! Tengo que decir… Cuando esta persona dice "shota" se refiera aun Escocia de 16-19 y un Inglaterra de 11-13. Nada de bebés preescolares y hombres maduros. Coz it's NASTY.

Bien. Todo dicho.

Enjoy~

PD: Ian es el nombre que me dijeron tenía Escocia. No es nada mio. En todo caso me gusta como suena (?)

* * *

Habían ido aquella tarde a jugar al lago cercano a casa.

Ian, siempre con su característico ánimo, caminó rápidamente dejando al pequeño Arthur atrás, sin importarle si se perdía, lastimaba o algún animal salvaje lo atacaba en el camino. Al llegar al lugar que elegían siempre se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a tomar una siesta, no sin antes dejarle bastante claro que no quería que lo importunase de ninguna manera, menos aún que le arrojara agua. El menor obedeció inusualmente, agradeciendo a los dioses que su hermano no lo hubiera lanzadoa lo más profundo del lago sin ninguna razón y fue a jugar a la orilla contento.

Fue nada más dar un par de pasos alrededor de un pequeño peñasco, tropezarse y caer a las aguas completamente vestido para que se diera cuenta de que era una mala ó un pequeño grito antes de golpear la superficie y enredarse con su propia capa, chocando ligeramente con el fondo. El pelirrojo se limitó sólo a abrir un ojo y observar la escena satisfaciendo su propio morbo al ver al pequeño sufrir para volver a cerrarlos despreocupadamente. Ya volvería a salir en algún momento.

Arthur, por su parte, sentía la desesperación fluir por sus venas al no poder ver nada y no encontrar la forma de salir a flote. La capa que llevaba se había enredado alrededor de su cabeza y se había enganchado con una rama, impidiéndole ver y, asimismo, volver a tomar aire. Pensó en lo divertido que tendría que estar Ian al verlo ahogándose en ese pequeño pozón y comenzó a llorar ligeramente. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan cruel con él?

El aire comenzó a huir de sus pulmones rápidamente y sintió como su respiración se cortaba a momentos. La capa se abrió por unos segundos dejándole ver la superficie. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Intentó estirar la mano con un último esfuerzo, aunque fue en vano.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un firme brazo tirando fuertemente de él por la cintura.

Luego, silencio.

* * *

Despertó a los minutos después con el sol golpeándolo incómodamente en los ojos. Se convulsionó hacia adelante cuando sintió el agua salir mientras una intensa tos se apoderaba de él. A su lado se encontraba el escocés de rodillas, con sus manos en el pecho, seguramente haciéndole alguna especie de reanimación o ayudándolo a sacar el líquido de su interior.

— Eres un imbécil — escuchó entre los sonidos que hacía su tráquea deshaciéndose del agua restante en sus pulmones. — No puedes estar ni 5 minutos sólo y ya te mueres. — soltó con desdén.

Sintió su cara arder, sabiendo que debía estar tanto o más rojo que el cabello de su hermano. Se atrevió a mirarlo un segundo antes de darse cuenta de la preocupada mirada que había en sus ojos. Claro, sólo fue cuestión de segundos cuando su mirada volvió a estar llena de esa seguridad y, como Arthur pensaba, desprecio.

— No vendremos más así que empieza a hacerte la idea, niñato — sentenció el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a su lugar bajo el árbol, sacudiéndose el agua de la ropa y acomodándose entre las raíces de este. — ¡Y no me molestes!

* * *

Ahora, aún no entendía muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación.

Su mano fue instintivamente a acariciar los suaves y húmedos cabellos del menor sentado sobre su regazo y un sonido gutural de aceptación fue su respuesta.

— Estas cómodo, eh — comentó mientras paseaba su mano un poco más abajo, apretando un poco las suaves orejas de conejo que llevaba. ¿Es que no sabía lo _tierno_ que se veía con ellas? Como respuesta a sus caricias el rubio se removió un poco contra su pecho y soltó un pequeño suspiro entre sueños.

_Húmedo._

Su ropa, pegada a su piel, comenzaba a molestarle y a dolerle en la posición en que estaba. Se acomodó en su lugar y apoyó mejor su espalda en el árbol. Con una mano sujetaba el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba sobre él y con la otra se apoyó para estirar sus piernas.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Ian? — escuchó la débil voz salir de la garganta del menor y retumbar en su pecho y sus oídos. Bajó su mirada encontrándose con los somnolientos ojos de su hermano menor.

— Nada, idiota. — contestó secamente e iba a hacer el ademán de empujarlo lejos para irse del lugar, pero una parte muy, muy escondida de su cerebro se lo impidió. Pensamientos impuros comenzaron a correr por su mente y todos ellos contenían al pequeño Inglaterra, ahora nuevamente dormido sobre él (o bajo él.)

Ya perfectamente cómodo en su sitio levantó ligeramente el cuerpecito y lo colocó sobre él nuevamente, esta vez dejando que las piernas del inglés quedaran una a cada lado de su cadera y su rostro durmiente muy cerca de su cuello. Arthur seguía completamente dormido hasta ese momento y no se dio cuenta cuando las hábiles manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a quitar su capa y a dejarla a un lado, la que hizo un ruido sordo al caer con su peso aumentado por el agua. Un pequeño escalofrío hizo que el cuerpo de su hermanito temblara y se abrazara a su pecho. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía ser rodeado por los pequeños bracitos del preadolescente. Dejó sus manos descansar sobre las caderas del inglés, a lo que este respondió acurrucándose más sobre él. Su nariz en el hueco de su clavícula, respirando prácticamente en su oído.

Repentinamente el sol comenzó a calentar más, o dejó de correr esa suave brisa que siempre había en el lugar, pues sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente y su respiración se apresuró. El tranquilo alientodel pequeño estaba atacando justo en su punto más sensible: el cuello.

Trató de hacer a un lado el rostro, pero su intento fue totalmente en vano y, al contrario y muy a su pesar, le dio aún más espacio para que el cálido aire exhalado de su nariz diera en la piel de su cuello.

Comenzó a preocuparse. La sangre que se había acumulado en sus mejillas ahora se estaba repartiendo entre su rostro y aquella parte en su bajo vientre que había comenzado a despertar, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con el entrepierna del pequeño dormido.

— Hu… Hum… — suspiró el rubio, removiéndose en su lugar e inconscientemente moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que la erección creciente se hiciera aún más grande.

Quiso tomar a Arthur y alejarlo de él, cogiéndolo por las caderas antes de que la situación se saliera de control (o antes de que **él**se saliera de control), pero sólo consiguió que el vestido que llevaba se pegara a sus manos por la humedad.

_Pegajoso_.

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse aún más rápida y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse aún más.

— O-Oi… Arthur. Despierta — dijo moviéndolo un poco de los hombros e intentando que el menor soltara su abrazo y se separara de él.

— Cinco… Minutos… m...ás… — murmuró apretándose aún más a su pecho y sentándose más cerca de sus caderas, haciendo que el mayor soltara un pequeño gemido. _"Oh bueno…." _ Pensó para sí Ian olvidándose completamente de todo y comenzando a levantar lentamente el delicado vestido que usaba el menor hasta dejarlo en su cintura, acariciando sus caderas con los dedos mientras lo hacía. Sujetó firmemente al rubio contra su pecho con sus brazos, mientras flectaba sus piernas y cambiaba de posición, dejando al menor bajo él. — ¿I-Ian? — preguntó el rubio despertando de golpe y encontrándose con los hambrientos ojos de su hermano sobre él.

— Esto es tu culpa, así que no digas nada — fue lo último que dijo antes de llevar su boca a el cuello del menor y comenzar a succionar.

— ¡Es-Espera! ¿Qué estás…? ahh… — gimió cuando sintió las cálidas manos de pelirrojo posarse en su cintura levantando aún más el vestido que llevaba hasta dejarlo bajo sus axilas. Pudo escuchar la profunda y divertida risa de Ian resonar contra su cuello cuando escuchó su gemido y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos — ¡Herman-!

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios del mayor tomar los suyos bruscamente y luego su lengua presionar contra ellos, lamiéndolos completamente por el exterior. Al darse cuenta de la resistencia que estaba oponiendo el rubio, colocó la mano que había subido su vestido en el elástico de su ropa interior e introdujo su mano en ella, haciendo que el menor soltara otro gemido de sorpresa y dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca, acariciando su paladar y encontrándose con la suya, invadiéndolo completamente.

Mientras tanto, la mano en el interior de su ropa comenzó a acariciar lentamente y con la punta de los dedos la piel del pequeño, describiendo círculos con su pulgar cerca de su miembro e incitándolo a soltar aún más gemidos como el anterior, sintiendo como lentamente se erectaba. Con su otra mano sujetaba su propio peso para no recargarse completamente sobre el rubio y aplastarlo. Se separó de su boca y admiró la cara de placer que estaba poniendo el menor, suspirando con fuerza mientras se sujetaba a su ropa mojada. Con un rápido movimiento se irguió y deshizo de su capa y de la parte superior de su atuendo, quedando sólo en pantalones.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ian? ¿Por qué… te quitas la ropa? — preguntó inocentemente el inglés con temor en su voz. El mayor lo miró desde su altura con una semi-sonrisa altanera. Arthur intentó sentarse pero una firme mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no termino contigo — sentenció volviendo a su lugar y quitando el vestido de una vez por todas del menor, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Su boca volvió a indagar por su cuello dando pequeñas lamidas y chupetones que seguramente dejarían marcas más tarde, excitándose aún más con los sonidos de placer que hacía el inglés. Continuó su camino, bajando por su pecho y jugando ligeramente con sus pezones, mordiéndolos y apretándolos con sus dedos, gozando cada sonido que salía de la garganta del rubio. Este, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía simplemente se dejó hacer, aferrándose a los hombros de su hermano con fuerza, sin dejar de suspirar.

_Salado_

— I-Ian… — intentó articular, pero las palabras no salían completas por los gemidos — M-Me haré pipí… Ia..n…

No pudo reprimir una risotada ante las palabras del menor. ¿Pipí? ¿Es que nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño húmedo o algo así?

— Vamos. Adelante. Quiero ver como lo haces. — le contestó bajando de golpe los pequeños bombachos que llevaba el rubio, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante él y dándole una perfecta visión de la pequeña erección. — Oh, vamos. ¿Cuántos años tienes… seis? — se burló al ver lo pequeño que era su miembro.

— D-Doce – articuló cubriéndose la boca con la mano intentando reprimir un fuerte gemido cuando el pelirrojo tomó su virilidad entre sus manos, apretándola levemente — De… tente…

— Nop — fue la única respuesta que consiguió antes de que sus labios se unirán nuevamente. Ian era plenamente consciente de que Arthur no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo e iba a aprovecharse de eso hasta que quedara satisfecho. Claro, en un principio se había sentido reacio a hacerlo, considerando que era su hermano y que aún no llegaba la pubertad, pero él mismo se lo había buscado siendo tan… lindo.

Acarició con sus labios la boca del menor suavemente mientras su mano hacía un pequeño vaivén en su miembro. Sentía como el rubio se removía bajo su tacto intentando escapar, pero desde la posición en la que estaba era realmente poco lo que podía hacer. Repentinamente sintió palpitar la piel sostenida en sus manos ligeramente, se separó ligeramente de su boca al momento que el pequeño soltaba un fuerte gemido con su nombre y se liberaba en su mano.

— Vaya… — soltó con una sonrisa divertida viendo la expresión de cansancio que tenía el rostro del pequeño inglés mientras jugaba con sus dedos con la cálida esperma recién liberada. — Te hiciste "pipí" Iggy. — se burló.

Arthur comenzó a sollozar levemente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo su hermano? Se percató de que sus muñecas estaban siendo levantadas y llevadas hasta más arriba de su cabeza mientras una fuerte mano las sujetaba.

— Ahora te relajarás ¿Vale? No lo hagas difícil. — le ordenó el mayor llevando su mano con semen a la parte trasera del menor, acariciando levemente la entrada de este con un dedo y observando cada reacción en el rostro de su hermano. Introdujo su dedo lentamente en su interior, riendo ante el salto que pegaba Arthur y su expresión de miedo.

— Her… mano. ¿Qué estás…? ¡ah! — preguntó arqueando su espalda con un gemido cuando aquel dedo comenzó a moverse en su interior. Se aferró a la hierba que había bajo él suspirando con fuerza mientras escuchaba la risa divertida del mayor que parecía divertidísimo con lo que hacía. Dio otro salto cuando sintió un segundo dedo entrar y salir de él con un ritmo constante. — Ahh.. I-Ian… Det..

— ¿Que me detenga? — bromeó haciendo tijeras con los dedos en su interior, provocando otro gemido fuerte de la boca del menor — Parece que lo estás gozando, hermanito — Arthur lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de suspirar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así y realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía negar que aquella sensación en el pecho le desagradara. — Pero ¿sabes? Es un poco cansado sólo ver tu rostro así. ¿No quieres que yo lo pase bien también?

Ligeramente asintió sin saber realmente a lo que se refería. Con la respiración apresurada sintió como Ian quitaba los dedos de su interior y como se quitaba de encima suyo. Completamente sonrojado vio como se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas, revelando su miembro completamente erecto y ya un poco mojado con pre-semen. Repentinamente la realidad lo golpeó y recordó aquellas sucias conversaciones con Francia cuando le decía que habían "chicos que les gustaba introducir su 'trozo de chico' dentro de otro" y se sonrojó aún más si es que se podía.

— Se… xo… — murmuró sintiendo como algo duro lo acariciaba en su parte trasera.

— Ah, ¿así que lo descubriste? — se burló nuevamente el pelirrojo sonriendo con esa media sonrisa que tanto molestaba al menor. Levantó las piernas del rubio y las colocó en su pecho para darle más comodidad y sin darle más tiempo para la realización entró en él de una sola estocada.

El grito que dio Arthur podría haber sido audible perfectamente de ahí hasta Italia, pensaba divertido Ian mientras volvía hacia atrás para volver a darle otra estocada al rubio. Este arqueaba la espalda con dolor e hipaba intentando huir de su hermano. Sentía su parte trasera arder y dolía tanto que pensaba que lo iban a partir en dos. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se encontró con los verdes llenos de lujuria del escocés, divertido frente a su sufrimiento.

— Duele… ¡Duele, Ia… Ian! — gritó colocando sus piernas en el pecho del mayor para alejarse y sacar el miembro del escocés de su interior o por lo menos, frenar la fuerza de los empujones que le estaba dando, pero si había algún efecto, Arthur no podía sentirlo. Ian siguió golpeando su interior dan duro como una vara, sin ritmo alguno y simplemente deseando más de la estreches de su interior. Nuevamente, lo embistió con fuerza, casi saboreando los gritos de dolor de su pequeño hermano. — ¡No! — gritó ahogado — me duele, ¡Ian, detente!

— Silencio, eres… ahh… molesto. — Suspiró Ian inclinándose hacia su oído sin detenerse sintiendo como un poco de sangre rodeaba su miembro y lubricaba el movimiento que ejercía — Te dije que era todo tu… tu culpa así que tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

— Ian… por favor, no… ¡ahh! — gritó cortando su ruego cuando sintió que el pelirrojo golpeaba un nudo de nervios en su interior enviando una oleada de placer por su cuerpo. Su espalda se arqueó cuando con la siguiente estocada volvió a sentir el mismo placer — Ah.. ahh… — suspiró nuevamente, cerca del oído del mayor, excitándolo aún más y haciendo que sus estocadas fueran aún más fuertes. Percatándose de que el pequeño igual estaba recibiendo placer soltó las muñecas de este y con un rápido movimiento lo levantó, dejándolo sentado a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguía penetrándolo. Arthur rodeó el cuello del escocés con sus brazos mientras él otro guiaba sus caderas a encontrarse con las propias, siguiendo el movimiento que había estado haciendo anteriormente, nublando los sentidos del menor con cada movimiento. — Huum… I-Ian.. s-sí…

— Eres un pequeño pervertido… ahh… idiota — murmuró en su oído, ardiendo en su propio éxtasis gozando de lo pequeño que era su hermano. Repentinamente la visión del pequeño inglés se volvió blanca y su cuerpo tembló abrazándose aún con más fuerza al cuello del mayor cuando sintió que se liberaba por segunda vez, esparciendo su semen entre ambos torsos.

Aún sosteniendo al menor siguió penetrándolo sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su propio orgasmo, eyaculando en el interior del rubio y dejándose caer sobre el menor en la hierba. Se quedó unos minutos sobre él calmando su respiración hasta que decidió quitarse de su interior. Arthur soltó el agarre que tenía en su cuello y se quedó observándolo desde su lugar, con ojos llenos de curiosidad y dolor aún. — Vamos. Vístete.

Y dicho esto colocó sus pantalones en su lugar para luego ir por su túnica, con la que se limpió los restos de semen del pecho. Arthur intentó sentarse para hacer lo propio cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su entrada y las lágrimas fluyeron a sus ojos nuevamente.

— Ian… Me duele… — susurró entre sollozos cuando vio que el mayor ya estaba dispuesto a irse, vistiendo sólo los pantalones y la capa sobre él. Un rastro de culpa cruzó el semblante de su hermano, por lo que fue por el vestido que había usado anteriormente este y se lo arrojó sobre la cabeza.

— ¿No dije que te vistieras? Apresúrate o no te cargaré hasta la casa y tendrás que arrastrarte todo el camino de vuelta.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado se sintió feliz ante las palabras de su hermano, por lo que se colocó rápidamente el vestido sobre su cabeza y, haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie caminó para ir por su capa.

A lo lejos, Francis observaba con un catalejo escondido entre los árboles la escena. Un pequeño rastro de sangre caía de su nariz y, por lo que parecía, ya había sido limpiado incontables veces.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves, Francis? — preguntó Antonio asomándose a preguntar al ver que su amigo no respondía los constantes llamados que le había hecho.

—Nada, _mon ami_. Nada~

* * *

¿Review por el shotita mojado pegajoso y humedo brutalmente manoseado por el hermano malo?

Si les gustó háganmelo saber.

Gracias por leer :3!


End file.
